Neena Thurman
= Gallery = File:DominoProfile.jpg File:DominoPB-LH.jpg File:Domino03.jpg File:Domino04.jpg File:Domino05.jpg File:Domino06.jpg File:DomAdaptiveArmor01.jpg |history= Neena came into this world as the first survivor of a government project titled the Perfect Weapon Program, based out of the Project Armageddon base in the Florida Everglades. Despite this, the project leaders still deemed her a failure and ordered for her termination. It was her mother, Beatrice, the host of the program, that decided she couldn't allow this to happen. It was with her help that Neena escaped from the facility, coming to rest within the care (and watchful eye) of Father Rudolpho Boschelli at the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Life within the church was neither one of trial nor trouble, though life outside of its walls continued to degrade as crime and street violence steadily rose. One evening led to a vicious shootout, concentrated, as luck would have it, around both Neena and the Father. That spark of violence resulted in the deaths of many bystanders and a handful of attackers from either side, yet when the last shot rang out they found themselves alive and unharmed. Something had snapped within the back of Neena's mind, she had thrown them both to the ground just in time. Had it been divine intervention, or were the Father's suspicions true that there was something more to the young albino? It's a large, unexpected leap to go from a peaceful life within a church to living off of the streets doing work as a mercenary, but to Neena's introverted thoughts there weren't many other options. She was on the run from a governmental body and had been born and raised to become a weapon, plain and simple. She had a gift and she lacked a life and a future. Rather than risk the Father's safety again, she would isolate herself and follow instincts alone to see how far this power might take her. Her new life quickly proved to be much more challenging, yet whenever the job demanded more out of her she had more than enough to throw back at the problem. Small and dirty jobs turned into bigger and better paying jobs as she rounded up some gear for herself, chiseled out a safe haven or two, and built up her connections. No one knew a lot about the crazy girl with the bleached white skin and the black spot over her eye, but when she took a job things somehow always managed to come out in her favor. She became known as a risk-taker, the woman one called on to tackle the dangerous, risky, and downright crazy jobs. Time and again she returned with carbon stained guns and a pocket full of cash. One peculiar job called for her to look after a Dr. Milo Thurman, a human but a prodigy. It was this job which resulted not only in her picking up Thurman as a last name but also acquiring the nickname 'Domino,' given to her by Milo, himself. This relationship was cut short by an attack from AIM, which left Milo believing that she had perished during the confrontation. For years they both live on believing the other to have been lost until one of Neena's contacts comes through with information on his whereabouts. She goes alone in search of Milo, though finding him turned out to be far from the reunion she had hoped for. She was left with no choice but to make sure that his life ended within that underground facility. It were the charges she set which destroyed the facility and ended many lives within its walls. As she became more independent she started to seek out her mother, which proved to be quite the undertaking in having no name nor picture to work off of. She was hunting a literal ghost, a woman who may not have ever existed. It takes years, significant financial backing, and some of the best minds out there to finally track her down. She has a mother, and she's still in the Everglades. Beatrice had formed a cult called the Armajesuits, bent on taking down Project Armageddon once and for all. As Neena would later discover, this also included a brother she didn't realize that she had, named Lazarus. Violence and death were once again her salvation, having shot (and, she believes, killed) her mother in order to save Lazarus, who was later taken to the Church of the Sacred Heart just as she had been. With her past seemingly a closed matter she focused on her work, having travelled to many corners of the globe, worked with various groups, made some very dangerous enemies, and chiseled out a proper foothold for herself. Domino's still open for employ, though while she may turn down the occasional job she also has something which no one else can bring to the party. This woman has a reputation, and she gets results. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered